Merry Christmas SG1
by Dew007
Summary: Jack can't take another lonely holiday, apparently neither can his team.


AN: This was a story that popped into my head. It is a one shot, but was kinda fun. I've been re-watching SG-1 from the beginning. Simple little bit of team and Sam/Jack fluff.

Disclaimer: Psh do you seriously thing I'd let it end like it did if I owned them?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The halls seemed just a little too empty, although that's how the base was every year around Christmas. Aside from the occasional 'mad' scientist and gate technician scattered throughout, there was really no one around.

The last mission had been a costly one. Three SGC officers were lost, four others severely injured and SG-1 had barely managed to make it out with minor scrapes and bruises. Even though there were no major health issues or threats of disease it had been requested that they stay on base for a minimum of 48hrs after return. Kinsey wanted to make sure they didn't suffer any mental trauma. That put them spending the next couple of days on base with Christmas three days away, they would be free to go by then.

Jack gave a heavy sigh as he sat on the bench in the locker room weighing the options in his head. Janet had given the all clear and left to be with Cassie for Christmas Eve. She had invited SG-1 to join them. Sam and Daniel were all too happy to go and had convinced Teal'c to tag along. Jack however was not in the best of moods and would not allow them to coax him into a joyful night around a Christmas tree. He had his own demons to deal with.

A box of memories at the foot of his locker reminded him of what was missing and he felt a wave of anger flush through him as he slammed the metal door shut. Slinging his jacket around his shoulders he shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked from the locker room. He knew if he went home he would spend his night drinking beer in front of the fireplace. He didn't really want that, not this year, but he wasn't about to barge in and ruin the fun for Janet and her guests.

He sighed rubbing a hand over his face. The sound of footsteps alerted him to the presence of a tech coming down the hallway. He nodded at them and all but growled when they gave a way too happy greeting,

"Merry Christmas, Colonel!"

"Really? What's so 'merry' about it?" his words caught the young man off guard and he just waved him on in a 'forget about it' fashion.

The keys jingled slightly as Jack tossed them around in his hand. He didn't want to face his empty house and instead would stay on base. He threw them down on the stand by the bed in his private quarters and kicked his shoes off as he crawled in bed. He didn't bother to take off his coat or get comfortable; he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight anyways.

Truth is told he missed the comfort of his team. It made nights easier when she...they were with him. Who was he kidding; the only one he missed was Carter. She always had a way of putting his mind at ease. Just her presence was enough to calm him down in some cases. He rolled over staring up at the ceiling of his room. He could almost hear her shallow breathing as she slept next to him, a sound that worked to sooth his nerves and lull him to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the last couple of nights.

_They had slept in the infirmary and found themselves helping the limited staff with those wounded from the last mission. Sam always took a bed next to his, and he could vaguely smell the soft fragrance of her shampoo as she lay down for the night._ Jack groaned and sat up in bed, running his fingers through his hair, this was just as bad as being home.

"Reserve quarters are a little less quiet." he spoke to the empty room and left heading to the next hall over.

There he found a room with no occupants and claimed a bottom bunk for himself. He could hear slight laughter and muffled talking from the rooms next door; it was enough to keep him from over analyzing things.

The crack of the door startled him, he glanced at his watch. _2330, I must've dozed off._ He thought. Turning to see who had broken the silence of the room he squinted to block out the light from the hall.

"Sorry sir." what a beautifully familiar voice.

"Carter...I thought you would be home...in bed by now. Santa's going to be disappointed." Jack sat up and planted his feet on the floor as she closed the door.

He could barely make out the soft smile that graced her lips as she took a seat next to him. His eyes quickly adjusted back to the dimly lit room and he smiled back now certain she was to.

"I couldn't sleep sir...it just seemed..."

"Lonely..." he filled in. Sam ran her hand over her arm nervously and he leaned over to give her a playful nudge with his shoulder. She couldn't help but give him a bigger smile.

"Why aren't you home, sir?" she felt him tense at her question. He didn't move but kept his shoulder against hers, almost as if he was searching for the support and strength to tell her the truth.

"If I had gone home...I would have drunk myself into a stupor by now. I would either be passed out on the couch or on the floor." his words lacked the humor she had hoped would go along with them

"I just didn't want to be alone." he finished finally sitting back up and breaking the contact.

"So you decided to stay on a nearly empty base?" she quipped and he could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Yes...well...I never was one for logic." he grinned at her and Sam returned the previous nudge. She allowed herself to rest a little heavier against him and felt his body relax next to hers.

"Well if it helps, I didn't want to be alone either." she chewed on her bottom lip, not quite sure if that was the right thing to say.

"Oh but you have Janet and Cassie." Jack shot back, not really meaning to sound rude.

"I love them, really, but it just doesn't seem right, especially with this being their first Christmas together." she dropped her eyes to her hands and twisted the zipper of her jacket in her fingers.

A knock at the door caught their attention and they turned to see Daniel peak his head in, Teal'c behind him.

"Thought we'd find y'all here!" Daniel spoke quite proud of himself. He and Teal'c came in; Teal'c was wearing the coat of a Santa suit and wore a big smile. Jack chuckled at the sight and gestured to his comrades to sit.

"Since you elected to skip out on the party, we thought we'd bring the party to you or some of it at least." Daniel smiled as he revealed the two bags that seemed to be stuff with plates of food. Teal'c held out a bottle of wine.

"Nice!" Jack grinned as they got up. Sam laid a blanket on the floor and they began to lay out the food picnic style.

Daniel found some plastic cups and filled each up as he handed it out to his friends.

"To good health and great friends!"

"And even better family." Jack chimed in as they toasted and took a drink. Daniel cleared his throat and looked at Sam and Jack.

"What?" Sam questioned then followed his gaze.

Teal'c had stood up and now held a piece of mistletoe over Sam and Jack's head. Sam blushed and Jack shot the boys a glare.

"This was a request from Cassandra, O'Neill." Teal'c smiled.

"Oh well...since it's Cassie's request..." Jack rolled his eyes.

"It is a tradition sir." Sam offered a tight lipped smile. The look that crossed Jack's face startled them all as the gleam spread from his eyes to his lips and he grinned almost mischievously.

"In that case..." he wasted little time wrapping his arms around Sam and quickly capturing her lips with his own. Sam couldn't help but smile against his lips and raised a hand to caress his cheek, the other wandering up to lace through his hair. When they parted both drew a deep and seemingly awkward breath, but it didn't last for long as they were soon kissing feverishly. All Daniel could do was gawk at them and he somehow felt like he really shouldn't be there.

"Um...guys...we're still here." his eyes went from his friends currently lost in their own world to Teal'c who had dropped the mistletoe and stepped away. A few hesitant kisses later and they seemed to find reality once again. They stared at each other, their cheeks flushed with the heat of the moment.

"That's a tradition that can grow on ya..."Jack grinned as Sam's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"This mistletoe is a powerful aphrodisiac..." Teal'c stated in his matter of fact way.

"No Teal'c...it's just a tradition..." Daniel was still at a loss for words.

"Some tradition..." Teal'c quirked an eyebrow.

"Some tradition indeed!" Sam flashed that bright smile that always seemed to lift Jack's spirits.

After a few silent moments staring into the deep blue eyes that belonged to the woman he knew he loved, he reluctantly turned his attention back to the food and his friends. Sam made little effort to move away from him, letting herself rest against his shoulder once more. Jack made a face at the cookies; they all seemed a little burnt around the edges.

"A Cassie special." Daniel explained and they all laughed.

The rest of the evening was spent recapping the events that had taken place over the last year. The SGC had meant a huge change on all of their lives. They had moments that had nearly broken them, but then they had moments like tonight, when everything seemed okay and friendship was all they needed.

At some point Daniel had passed out from the amount of wine he'd drunk, which admittedly wasn't very much. Teal'c was on his back on next to Daniel, no doubt letting Junior cleanse the blood of his alcohol consumption. Jack and Sam had settled in next to each other on the floor both wrapped in their own blankets. Sam turned to face him and propped herself up on an elbow.

"Can I ask you something sir?"

"Sure Carter, shoot." Jack glanced over at her, his arms folded beneath his head.

"What did you wish for...for Christmas?" it was a childish question, but one she couldn't help but ask.

"I wished... I wished to never have to spend another Christmas, alone." his tone startled her; the sudden depth in his eyes as he stared over made her shiver. He smiled all the same.

"Well I don't see how that can happen now. We're all Daniel and Teal'c have, and in a way, all each other has." She reached over and took his hand as she settled herself down again. She dared to snuggle closer to him and gave his hand a soft squeeze. The warm breath that washed over her forehead urged her to close her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Colonel." he listened intently, rubbing his thumb along the side of hers. The shallow breathing he knew so well was enough to tell him she had fallen asleep.

"Merry Christmas Samantha." he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. If only for tonight, everything felt right with the world and he did not have to face the dawn alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review.


End file.
